New Girl Or Not?
by yummy0o0
Summary: Buffy and Angel are best friends, but tragedies seperate the pair for what they believe will be forever. But what if something happens that neither expects? K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing except for the pet rock I have mentioned previously. He's doing well, but is at toovital a time in his life for you to take him away.

A.N: This storys gonna start in the summer before grade nine. please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Angel's POV_

"Hey Buff." I call out, spotting her sitting on the sandbox at the park on my way to her house. Good thing I took the shortcut, it could be dangerous out here. I think to myself, feeling a pinch of anger at whoever let her go out by herself this late at night.

"hey" said she said in a small voice

"What's wrong?" I ask, full of concern, but I don't show it. It would appall her to know how much of an effect she has on me, even when we first met...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_First Day Of Second Grade_

"Class, Since this is your first day and a lot of you are new, I will give you the first half of the day to mingle and make friends." That last statement resulted in a happy shriek from the back of the room.

"Oh my god Oz!" shouted an adorable blonde angel that I just wanted to take in my arms and protect forever. I motion to my friends, Spike, Wesley, and Gunn and we go to "mingle and make friends" with the hotties at the back of the room.

"Chill B, 's just a spider." said a raven haired female, "definitely a female" muttered Spike, as the red haired boy beside us held a spider up to the other two, "Yah girls, 's just a spider" said the boy

"Well it's gross, get it away" pleaded my blonde angel as she hid behind her red haired friend. How dare he scare her!

"Oz, that's enough." said the black haired girl again, in unison with the redhead just as I was about to do something. He took one look at Red and threw the spider out the window. He went and stood beside her as Raven stood up and said, "Faith, you?"

"I'm Angelus, that's Spike, Gunn, and Wesley, and you?" I ask gently to the blonde

"B-Buffy" she sniffled, she was so damn CUTE!

"That's Willow, Oz, Tara, and Fred" she said pointing to the girl I hadn't noticed, "wanna be our friends?" she asked timidly. How could I say no to that!

"Of course we'll be your friends luv." said Spike going over to her and putting his arm over her shoulder. I have never wanted to punch him more.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Angel smirked as he remembered that first day they had met. They had been best friends ever since, and his protectiveness for Buffy had only increased. He remembered the day they started the fifth grade, he had bought a membership to the gym to get himself buff, just for her. To protect her, and also beat up any guy who dared to even think about asking her out. She was his, or, she would be, as soon as he got up the courage to ask her. 

"Angel?'' said Buffy softly, tears still streaming down her face as she looked up at him from the sandbox, they had so many memories there...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Middle Of Seventh Grade_

"Buffy what's wrong?" I ask worriedly, so much so that it's showing through my usually expressionless exterior. Buffy, sobbing, collapses into the sandbox. She looked up at me and I could already see a bruise forming on her jaw "Parker" she whispered.

"What?" I ask her confused, what could Parker have done to her, they weren't even going out.

"Angel I'm so sorry," she cried, "I should have listened"

"What baby, what should you have listened to?"

"You. Angel, I was going out with Parker."

"WHAT?" I screamed, how? how could I have missed him? I didn't, I remember going up to him first, because of his reputation. "What happened Buffy?" I ask concerned," Buffy baby tell me what happened."

"He- he want- wanted to d-do...stuff," she sobbed, as I let out a small growl, I knew exactly what kind of stuff he wanted to do, "and I s-said n-n-no"major relief here "an-and h-he s-said t-that if I s-said no w-we were o-over so we wer-wer-were" she sobbed " and then he hit me" she finished softly.

"WHAT!" I growled so loudly the entire school yard looked over. "Buffy stay here, I'll be back"...

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I remember that day, It was the day I got my first black eye. It was also the day I got expelled, for causing near-fatal injuries to one Parker Abrams. He deserved it though. More even. It was his own fault for not listening to my warning. Any guy who even _thought_ about Buffy the wrong way would have to answer to **me**. I don't think they really believed me before. They did after they saw Parker. 

"Angel" Buffy whispered again, I kneel down beside her

"What is it Buff?", then she says the words, the words that would now haunt every single one of my worst nightmares,

"I'm moving."

* * *

PS if anyone reviews could you possibly explain to me what a … "beta reader" is? I keep seeing people mention it but have no idea what they are. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I deserved to be flogged and punished profusely. :(  
But yeah. Christmas so, yay :) Still have nothing to be sued for. ummm except. well. okay. My pet rock kind of had kids :blush: but it would just be cruel to take them away :(

I'm sorry about this chapter also, I wrote it so long ago andI just wanted to put something up because I've been getting so many messages to update my stories, thank you for which by the way. So here this is, and if you like it I guess I can put up the other stuff, because I just found this folder in my email with all these chapters that I wrote forever ago and forgot to publish.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_**Buffys POV**_

" Well that's the last of it Buffy." Willow tells me, but I barely register. All I keep thinking is why isn't he here yet? He should be here, he knows I leave today, he knows there's nothing stopping it, I've tried everything. I hate my mother with every fiber of my being right now. Just because dad cheated on her and moved out does not mean we have to too.

"Buffy?" says my idiot mother," It's time to go."

"Ok mom" I say as fresh tears start streaming down my face because I know that last goodbyes are of the now.

We never were ones for individual hugs if everybody got one. We figured that it would take to long and one big pile would be good enough. This one was different though. He wasn't in the middle, hugging me the hardest. Like he usually is. Like he should be.

* * *

"Mom, turn here" I say suddenly

"I already am Buffy. Do you really think I would let you leave without saying goodbye?" She says as she pulls into the driveway.

Giles has the door open before I'm halfway up the steps. I don't even pay attention, I'm just running, running as fast as I can, so that I can breath again. I get to his room and I stop. I don't think I can do this. How can I say good bye to him? We don't say goodbye. Not to each other. It's to... final.

If I don't do this now I won't be able to do it. I open his door and feel my heart explode.

"So I guess you finally decided who it was gonna be huh?" I say, ruining their moment, "I'm sorry Darla, I really don't mean to be ruining your first well probably not _your_ first sexual experience, but I just had to see what was so important that your _lover _wouldn't come to say goodbye to me before I leave. Now I know."

I turn to face him and see the horror and guilt in his eyes. I really don't care. It isn't half of what I'm feeling right now. "I hope you have a good time." I say fake cheerfully

"Bye Angelus" I leave with the final sight of him cringing as I use his full name. I have never once used his full name. I always thought he was more like an angel. I guess I was wrong.

I go back to the car without looking in on Giles, I just close the door behind me, get in the car, and tell my mother to drive. She doesn't ask questions, she can see it in my eyes. I have to get to my new life NOW.

* * *

**_Angels POV_**

I know I should go and see her, but I can't. She wouldn't understand, I would die if I had to say goodbye to her, yet, I know I'll probably die if I don't too. But that doesn't matter, she leaves in a few hours. I think to myself as I down another Dr. Pepper at the Bronze.

Huh. Her favorite drink, Her favorite place, next thing you know it'll be her favorite song

I think glumly as I sense someone approaching me. By the amount of perfume I can tell it's Darla, the school whore. She'll give it away to anything that moves, but lately, for some reason, she's taken to me, even though I'll never be able to do it with anyone but Buffy. But Buffy is out of the question now. She's gone. Out of my life forever. I mind as well pick up a prostitute off of the side of the street, that's how little it's gonna mean now that she's gone.

I don't know how we got here, but we're in my bedroom, me and Darla. Oh god Buffy, maybe if I close my eyes, I can imagine it's you. As I give myself to Darla I hear this weird...squeak. I open my eyes and look at the door, and then I wish I was dead. It's Buffy. In my room. While I'm in my room. With Darla. I look into her eyes and want to kill myself. All of the pain, hurt, disgust. All caused by me. Funny how what I spend so much time and effort trying to protect her from, I end up causing. Suddenly I'm startled from my thoughts as she amazes me, yet again, by being able to form words while in that much pain.

"So I guess you finally decided who it was gonna be huh?" she says as I fight to keep from crying. She looks like she's doing the same.

"I'm sorry Darla, I really don't mean to be ruining your first well probably not _your_ first sexual experience, but I just had to see what was so important that your _lover _wouldn't come to say goodbye to me before I leave." Oh my God. I'm Darla's lover. oh god oh god oh god…

" Now I know." She says quietly.

I want so bad to just get up and take her in my arms, plead her forgiveness and explain the past six years to her. But somehow I think that will only make it worse. Suddenly she tells me she hopes we have a good time, and I realize just how far down her hurt goes. This isn't just because I'm her friend and chose to have sex with a slut instead of saying goodbye to her, this is because I had sex with a slut INSTEAD of her. And it had to be Darla of all people. The one person she actually admitted to hating.

"Bye Angelus" I cringe. She's never said that name before. I've broken her. I can tell. If only I had gotten up the courage to ask her out when I had the chance. I new now it would have made her lifetime. My final thoughts blur together as I finally break down and start bawling. I hear Darla leave and just lie down on my bed and cry. What have I done.


End file.
